<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharpshooter Cupid by Giulietta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215128">Sharpshooter Cupid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta'>Giulietta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mari-nyan [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Best Friends, Episode: s01 Dislocœur | Dark Cupid, F/M, Kwami Swap, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, One-Sided Attraction, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Secret Crush, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a normal Valentine afternoon and Marinette convinces her best friend to send a letter to her crush.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mari-nyan [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sharpshooter Cupid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I actually like friends to lovers Nino and Alya. I really feel this would work.</p><p>So Alya sends the letter instead of Marinette; Kim is badass sniper; Adrien gets the courage to give his poem to his crush; and... Lady Noire gets hit by the dark arrow.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on, Alya! What's the worse that could happen?" Marinette pushed her in-denial friend who oh-so got a not-so-subtle crush on their resident DJ classmate: Nino Lahiffe. It was too good to be true to be honest. Marinette clearly noticed her bestie's eyes focused at the back of Nino's head instead of the lecture and the way she avoided the topic. Whew! This is cute!</p><p>"Fine fine! I'll do it already!" Alya slipped the package into the mailbox, turning around and crossing her arms at the satisfied bluenette. "Happy already?"</p><p>"Very!" Marinette finally gave Alya the candy her dad made for them. One for her and one for Alya. A matchy/matchie... Matching food! "That was very brave of you, Al."</p><p> </p><p>"If he rejects me, you are so going to treat me to your bakery's finest pastries." Alya murmured in vengeance as she bit a small part of her candy.</p><p>"In the house." Marinette smiled, giggling when Alya furrowed her eyebrows. And as soon as they both decided to turn around to head back to the bakery, their phones rang at the same time. Alya pulled out her phone first, gasping and quickly tugging Marinette to see what's posted in their class group chat.</p><p>"That witch." Alya barked in dismay, glaring at the sad state of Kim who they decided to greet and leave before giving advice or whatever plans Max and Kim often has. Since Chloé is the one who posted it, that means Kim has... Alya blinked. "OMG. Kim has a crush on Chloé?"</p><p>"<strong>Had</strong> a crush on Chloé." Marinette corrects, pulling out her phone and texting Kim if he's okay. She then texted Max regarding Kim's situation.</p><p> </p><p>"I knew we should've talked to them." Alya complained, looking at Marinette who forced them to hurry out so she could make a 'slightly' confessional letter (more like a cheer up letter). "Next time, we are following my instincts. Not yours."</p><p>"I know. It must be my fault!" Marinette bit her lower lip, receiving a no reply from Kim and a not-so-good news from Max. Marinette spoke. "Alya I think we have to go. Max said he saw Kim get akumatized!"</p><p>"Whaa? That's a lowblow coming from Hawkmoth." Alya shook her head, but promptly took off to where the picture was taken. "Ok. Girl! You head back home. I'll catch the deets!"</p><p> </p><p>"Alya! No! Why are you like this?!" Marinette yelled, chasing her friend. She looks around to see a number of angry couples? Friends? Marinette isn't so sure anymore.</p><p>"To the scene of the crime. The Ladyblog won't wait for itself-" Alya skidded on her tracks when she saw a dark red bird(?) zoom pass them. Wait. The villain spotted them. Alya took a step back. "Uh-oh."</p><p>"Huh?" The villain was holding a bow and arrow, red and black with a white broken heart at the center of his chest. It's pretty clear what his abilities are.</p><p> </p><p>"Kim! Don't you dare hit her!" Marinette ordered, but Kim's eyes are focused on the apple candy? Marinette gasped, running faster to save her friend.</p><p>"Kim! It's me, Alya!" Alya took several steps back, ready to dodge as the villain pulled an arrow from his quiver.</p><p>"Alya! No!" Marinette dropped her candy to run faster and save Alya. However, it was too late as Kim, the sharp shooter, can still hit his target even when they try to dodge.</p><p>"All hearts must be destroyed!" The villain swooped away, but just in time to let Marinette notice the brooch. The brooch Max was talking about in the chat and surely the same one Chloé rejected!</p><p> </p><p>"Alya?" Marinette quickly walked to her friend who now has black lips? Marinette was about to touch her shoulder before Alya stuck the pink heart candy stick onto her shirt. "Hey! That wasn't nice, Al!"</p><p>"To be honest, you are certainly not my BFF!" Alya sneered, her lips was evenly black which wasn't a bad look on her. Alya continued to talk, making Marinette look at her eyes than her lips. "You're a joke! Good bye!"</p><p>"Wait!" Marinette tries to follow her friend but she stalked off to do something(?) Marinette huffed in exasperation, not caring when Plagg came out of her purse.</p><p> </p><p>"What a sticky situation we have here." Plagg cracked up, staring at the confectionery on his chosen's shirt.</p><p>"Let's not talk about that..." Marinette pulled the candy off, walking towards the nearby park. She scans the area for people and cameras before hiding behind the bench to transform. She has a buffed up bird to catch!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Running to Le Grand Paris where the spoiled classmate of her was, Lady Noire immediately spotted Misterbug and went over to meet with him. The black cat lands on a platform right behind him, leaning close to see him thinking.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the situation?" Lady Noire greets her partner with a smile just before he turns around.</p><p>"g-GAH!" Misterbug nearly fell off but she grabbed his shoulder. "M'Lady!"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't fall for me yet, bug." Lady Noire winked and Misterbug's bug turned pinkish. She pulls him up to the platform. "We have a bird to beat!"</p><p>"His name is Dark Cupid and..." Misterbug's tone sounded strange so Lady Noire looked at him in concern. "M'Lady. I need to talk to you about something."</p><p>"What is it?" Lady Noire felt her braid moving on its own, curious why Misterbug is hesitant and is he holding a letter?</p><p> </p><p>"Oh~? What is this?!" Lady Noire smiled, grabbing the letter. "I'm hoping you placed your words in this letter. (She waves the letter.) Now go get that akuma, bug!"</p><p>"Y-you aren't going to read it now, are you?" Misterbug asked, almost sounding fearful?</p><p>'He's acting weird.' Lady Noire tilted her head, but his lips aren't black yet so that can't be the case.</p><p> </p><p>"I might as well." Lady Noire suggested instead and watched Misterbug freeze. He's either under pressure or completely unsure on what to do.</p><p>"Since he isn't here, I might as well read it." She giggled and stared at the letter.  It's a red heart-shaped letter.</p><p>"How about later instead?!" Now Misterbug is giving mix messages. "Maybe this was a bad idea!"</p><p> </p><p>"Shh! Don't <em>bug</em> me." Lady Noire playfully elbowed the ladybug, opening the love letter? She reads it in her head, 'Your hair is dark as night, your-?!'</p><p>"Look out?!" The sound of wings flapping caught Marinette's attention. She quickly dropped the letter to focus on protecting her partner. Instead of moving, Misterbug turned to it, which is dumb of him. She grabbed Misterbug's arm, calculating the best way to save her partner from the sniper, and decides to take the hit instead.</p><p> </p><p>"Lady Noire!" Were the last words she heard. The fear in those eyes haunted her before she lost vision.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will be one of my finest cliffhangers muhahaha!</p><p>[Update] By the way, Plagg didn't help Marinette in realizing her feelings for Adrien yet. The door to clueless Marinette has opened. XP</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>